Cry Little Sister
"Cry Little Sister" is a song written by Gerard McMahon (under the pseudonym Gerard McMann) and Michael Mainieri, and performed by McMahon for the soundtrack to the 1987 film The Lost Boys, which peaked at number 15 on the ''Billboard'' 200. The original song failed to chart, although it charted in Australia and the United Kingdom in 2003 when the track was remixed. The track has been covered by several other bands. Aiden recorded a cover for the soundtrack to the 2008 sequel, Lost Boys: The Tribe. In 2010, Seasons After scored a top twenty hit on Billboard s Mainstream Rock Songs with their version of the track, after it was included on their 2010 album Through Tomorrow. Eight years later, Marilyn Manson released their version of the song as a single after it was featured in a promotional trailer for television series Titans. His version is also due to be included as part of the soundtrack to the upcoming film The New Mutants. Composition and style The song was predominantly composed by McMahon, who said that its refrain was "brewing in my head with the choir as a chorus backing me. That all seemed to come within half an hour. Producer Mike Mainieri had this hypnotic beat, we refined it together and my melody and chords melted right into it. Then I wrote the lyrics within an hour or two and recorded the demo". Despite appearing on the soundtrack to The Lost Boys, the song's lyrics do not specifically reference vampires, as it was composed before McMahon had seen any footage from the film. After hearing the track, director Joel Schumacher commented: "You nailed my theme song to The Lost Boys! I can't believe you wrote this without seeing a frame of film!". McMahon additionally explained: "I always say that if I'd have seen the film first, I would probably not have written 'Cry Little Sister'. I didn't want the song to be specific to the vampire. I wanted it to be about the longing for family from a rejected youth's perspective, which I went through myself and that many of us have felt." Remixes and re-releases The track has been remixed on multiple occasions. It was remixed by The Lost Brothers and issued as a single in 2003 under the title "Cry Little Sister (I Need U Now)", crediting McMahon by the name of his current band, G Tom Mac. The remix peaked at number 21 on the UK Singles Chart, number fourteen in Scotland, and in the top forty of the Australian ARIA Charts. G Tom Mac subsequently released a number of other versions of the song. The "Rebel Angel Remix" was issued on their 2005 EP How to Be Pop, Stupid, Cool, while "Cry Little Sister... Thou Shalt Not (The Mash Up)" was included on the 2007 album Thou Shalt Not Fall. The latter version mashed the original recording with elements of the 2003 remix. A video for "Cry Little Sister (Club Cave Mix)" was produced by DJ Lee and G Tom Mac, and included as a bonus feature on the Lost Boys: The Tribe DVD in 2008. A blues-inspired acoustic rendition was released as a non-album single in 2009, subtitled the "Blood Swamp Version". In 2015, a remix of "Cry Little Sister" was featured on the trailer for the 'Definitive Edition' of the DmC: Devil May Cry video game. Formats and track listings * Original 7" single # "Cry Little Sister (Theme from The Lost Boys)" – 4:44 # "I Still Believe" – 3:42 * 2003 CD single # "Cry Little Sister (I Need U Now)" – 2:44 # "U Don't Know Me" – 8:10 # "Cry Little Sister (I Need U Now)" – 8:19 # "Cry Little Sister (I Need U Now)" * 2004 Maxi-single # "Cry Little Sister (I Need U Now)" – 3:43 # "Cry Little Sister (I Need U Now)" – 3:14 # "Cry Little Sister (I Need U Now)" – 3:46 # "Cry Little Sister (I Need U Now)" – 8:22 # "Cry Little Sister (I Need U Now)" – 7:41 # "Cry Little Sister (I Need U Now)" – 7:33 * 2009 digital single # "Cry Little Sister" – 4:13 Charts Marilyn Manson cover | length = 4:34 | label = Loma Vista Recordings | writer = * McMahon * Mainieri | producer = Tyler Bates | prev_title = Tattooed in Reverse | prev_year = 2018 | next_title = God's Gonna Cut You Down | next_year = 2019 | misc = }} }} Marilyn Manson released a cover version of the song on June 15, 2018. It was the first single taken from the soundtrack to Josh Boone's upcoming film, The New Mutants. The film was originally scheduled for an April 2018 release, which has since been delayed until July 2019. According to Rolling Stone, the eponymous vocalist opted to release the song as originally planned, "rather than keeping it under wraps for another year". Despite the delay, Manson's version also appeared in another comic book adaption when it was played in the promo for the DC TV series Titans. The band had been performing the song live for several months during the "Heaven Upside Down Tour". A one-track digital single was issued on June 15. A music video for the song was released on June 28, and was directed by Bill Yukich. Charts Other cover versions * Charlie Sexton, on his 1989 self-titled album * Mystic Circle, as a bonus track on their 2002 album Damien * Zug Izland, on their 2003 album Cracked Tiles * Blutengel, on their 2005 album The Oxidising Angel * Nikki McKibbin, on her 2007 album, Unleashed * Vesperian Sorrow, on their 2007 album, Regenesis Creation (One of two bonus tracks) * LA Guns, on their 2009 Album Covered in Guns * Eminem samples the track on his song "You're Never Over" on his 2010 album Recovery. * Joe Budden samples the track on his song "Thou Shall Not Fall" on his 2007 mixtape/album Mood Muzik 3. * Tangerine Dream, in their 2010 album Under Cover - Chapter One * Celldweller released a "Klash-Up" in October 2012, featuring incidental music titled Hello Zepp from the first Saw movie. * Krayzie Bone samples the track on his song "Hold on to Your Soul" on his 2015 album Chasing the Devil * Dee Snider on the album Oculus Infernum, part of his side project Van Helsing's Curse. * Tyga samples the track on "4 My Dawgs", a song on his 2015 album The Gold Album: 18th Dynasty. * Shining covers the song on their 2018 album X - Varg Utan Flock. * Seasons After covers the song on their 2010 album Through Tomorrow. * Ashbury Heights, on their official Youtube channel in 2019 References Category:Gothic rock songs Category:Songs written for films Category:1987 singles Category:1987 songs Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:2018 singles Category:Loma Vista Recordings singles Category:Marilyn Manson (band) songs